


New To Town

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M, Old Married Couple, Prejudice, Suburbia, differences, perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 1 of 4 of "Suburbia"Spock and McCoy want to fit into their new community, but the price may be too high.They are willing to give up almost anything to belong.  Well, almost anything.





	New To Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slash4femme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And the Sky Above Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885597) by [slash4femme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme). 



> Also inspired by comment that slash4femme made about liking old married Spock/McCoy. This fic and the three following it are about old married Spock/McCoy in suburbia and would not have been written in that setting if not for that comment. With thanks for being gracious, courteous, and helpful when I had to have been driving slash4femme crazy. You are indeed heroic, kind, and patient.  
> 

“Are you certain we have to do this, Spock?”

“I do not wish it anymore than you do, but the summer cotillion is the social event of the season. If we want to join the country club, we have to bend to social convention and appear at community affairs.”

“Will the ladies of the country club be fine with it when we get up to dance with each other instead of socially acceptable, unattached ladies of the community? Are we expected to date those women even though you and I are married?”

Spock frowned in thought.

“Should we move, Leonard?”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
